Disaster
by Linx25
Summary: My 1st Percabeth Fanfic!  Based on disaster by Jojo, Annabeths POV


**Hey! Its me! This is my 1st Percabeth. I hope y'all like it! ( BTW. First verse is breakup. the stuff goes on from there =) )**

_I'm trying not to pretend,__  
><em>I gotta be true, this can't go on!

_It won't happen again and again like that.__  
><em>It can't go on, I'm sick of it now.

_I never thought it would end,__  
><em>I was always looking forward

_cause you got up in my head, in my head like that.__  
><em>You occupied my thoughts like crazy!

_And made me happy, baby, love is crazy,__  
><em>I thought I was on top of the world

_So amazing, but it's changing, rearranging,__  
><em>I totally changed and rearranged my life for you

_I don't think I can take anymore_  
>I've had enough. That was the last time<p>

_'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,__  
><em>You gave in to the fire, my walls fell down

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.__  
><em>We were doing whatever and now the future is a "never"

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,__  
><em>It's burning and consuming you...

_And it's burning for forever and always.__  
><em>It'll never stop unless we end this!

_You gotta let it go the other way__  
><em>You always held on too much.

_And live for another day,__  
><em>Live life without me for a day or two...

_cause it ain't the same, my baby.__  
><em>It's changed, since you went away

_Watch it all falling to the ground.__  
><em>You never tried when I wasn't there_  
><em>_No happy ever after ‒ just disaster.__  
><em>I wanted our happily ever after – the one that never came_  
><em>

_I didn't want it this way,__  
><em>I was hoping to hold on

_I only wanted to say I loved you right.__  
><em>I did love you!

_But now you're walking away,__  
><em>In the arms of another girl

_And leaving me here to stay,__  
><em>And clean up the broken pieces of my heart

_So foolish of me to wait for you to realize__  
><em>I should be Wise-Girl, no?

_All the things I gave you, made you,__  
><em>I moulded you into who you are today

_Changed you, your dreams came true__  
><em>I was with you and helped you too.

_When I met you, now forget you,__  
><em>It's gonna be hard.

_Don't want anymore__  
><em>Don't want the pain or agony_  
><em>

_'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,__  
><em>You gave in to the fire, my walls fell down

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.__  
><em>We were doing whatever and now the future is a "never"

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,__  
><em>It's burning and consuming you...

_And it's burning for forever and always.__  
><em>It'll never stop unless we end this!

_You gotta let it go the other way__  
><em>You always held on too much.

_And live for another day,__  
><em>Live life without me for a day or two...

_cause it ain't the same, my baby.__  
><em>It's changed, since you went away

_Watch it all falling to the ground.__  
><em>You never tried when I wasn't there_  
><em>_No happy ever after ‒ just disaster.__  
><em>I wanted our happily ever after – the one that never came

_You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me,__  
><em>You don't know it

_Not feeling my heart beat, and now it's dying.__  
><em>I'm broken hearted

_I am through it, I-I am through the agony,__  
><em>I'm stronger now

_Now my eyes are drying, drying,_

I'm getting there

_No more crying,__  
><em>I'm not gonna cry over spilt milke

_Lying's just a game.__  
><em>And you are the best player

_So disaster strikes,__  
><em>When weakness grips me

_And I'm alright__  
><em>I'll be fine... not like you care.

_'cause my love's on its way... yeah__  
><em>My TRUE love, not you

_Burning up forever and always... yeah__  
><em>It's never gonna stop, is it?_  
><em>

_'Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down,__  
><em>You gave in to the fire, my walls fell down

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.__  
><em>We were doing whatever and now the future is a "never"

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,__  
><em>It's burning and consuming you...

_And it's burning for forever and always.__  
><em>It'll never stop unless we end this!

_You gotta let it go the other way__  
><em>You always held on too much.

_And live for another day,__  
><em>Live life without me for a day or two...

_cause it ain't the same, my baby.__  
><em>It's changed, since you went away

_Watch it all falling to the ground.  
><em>You never tried when I wasn't there_  
>No happy ever after ‒ just disaster.<br>_I wanted our happily ever after – the one that never came_  
><em>

_Cause the walls burned up, and our love fell down,__  
><em>What happened?

_And it turned into whatever, now we're saying never.__  
><em>Never gonna be together again

_Feel the fire 'cause it's all around,__  
><em>It's burning brighter now, now that you're doing this

_And it's burning for forever and always.__  
><em>It's never gonna go out!

_You gotta let it go the other way__  
><em>Don't fell sorry for me or shoot my pity smiles.

_At least for another day,__  
><em>Or forever

_'Cause it ain't the same, my baby.__  
><em>And never will be, I'm not there for you now

_Watch it all falling to the ground.__  
><em>It's all tumbling down now.

_No happy ever after ‒ just disaster, just disaster__  
><em>The disaster which you consider a miricale_  
><em>_Burning for forever and always, yeah._  
>Now you're standing in front of, looking into her eyes.<p>

And you look into her eyes and say your vows.

It might have been my idea but she was yours.

And I know I've lost you forever and always.

The song is Disaster by Jojo =) =) =)

JIC. The stuff like _this_ is the song, the stuff like this is Annabeth =)


End file.
